Soruen Wakaosa
Soruen '''is the loyal retainer of Uruki. He defends Uruki, or "Rimudo" from assailiants and aids him whenever. A man who moves with charisma, he is the first one to notice that Takiko and Uruki are falling in love. Background and bond with Uruki Uruki's mother Ayula entrusted the infant Uruki to her retainer/Soruen's father, Tauru, when Soruen was barely 12 years old. They raised Uruki while living on the run, avoiding the assassins who were sent to kill the outlawed crown prince. As such, Soruen and Uruki grew as close as brothers. When Soruen was 21 years old and Uruki was nine, Tauru died defending Uruki from assassins and told Soruen to protect Uruki with his life. Mentally fragile after Tauru's death, young Uruki decided to jump off a cliff. Soruen held on to Uruki, but since he was in a weakened mental state as well after the murder of his father, he was tempted to let go of the boy so he could live a normal life. However, realizing that he needed Uruki as much as Uruki needed him, Soruen saved the boy's life and vowed to remain by his side. Since then, he has always appeared when Uruki has needed him and they are able to find each other using the scent of the '''Toka seed, which both men carry all the time. Occupation After Soruen reveals Uruki's identity as the prince of Hokkan, much to Tomite and Takiko's shock, he tells them that his clan loyally guarded and served the Rowun family for generations. Equipment Soruen uses a sword for battle and well as gunpowder. He protects Uruki with his life, but when Uruki is injured, Soruen is additionally a skilled healer who uses bandages and medicine. Character Soruen is a handsome man, who has pale skin complexion and black hair. Mostly seen very serious, he has narrow eyes and most of his hair is blocked off his face. Although Uruki and Soruen grew up together like brothers, Soruen acts more like a retainer and is always there when Uruki needs him, until the time when he sacrifices himself at the Oroko Valley to ensure Takiko and Uruki's reunion and their safety against the Kutou soldiers. Story Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden Soruen makes an appearance at the prequel, following Uruki's. He is very crucial to Uruki and his relationship with Takiko, as he is the one who encourages the both to acknowledge their feelings. Soruen appears in the most critical moments, and it is repeatedly shown that he saves Uruki's lives countless times. Though he is only viewed as an aid to the Genbu Seven, he is the very effective communicator and mediator between everyone. Death Main article: The incident in Oroko Valley Soruen protects Uruki devotedly until he sacrifices himself at the Oroko Valley to ensure that Takiko and Uruki are reunited and neither is captured by Kutou soldiers. He leaves Takiko with his Toka seeds so that she will share the same bond he held with Uruki. Soruen's death devastates Uruki and he is only able to overcome his grief when Soruen's soul is properly sent to heaven with a Hoshikaeri (lit. return to the stars) ceremony. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden Characters Category:Anime Category:Manga